


Playing to Win

by Schuneko



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie (Schuneko style) [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets Jack to play chess, this is how ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing to Win

"Come on Jack I wanna play!" Ianto called as Jack poured them each a glass of wine. The young archivist stared in giddy pleasure at his gleaming, new chess set, made from high polished quartz. The board strong oak and shiny marble.

"Yanno, babe, you know I hate chess." Jack griped as he carried in the glasses, a bag of nibbles between his teeth.

"What if I make it worth it?" Ianto smirked, teasing the buttons on his purple shirt.

Jack's eyes lit up, "I'm listening."

"First one to 'Check' gets a blow job. Winner gets to top and pick the position."

"We should market this, you just made Chess sound fun." Jack snorted, taking his seat. "Well what are we waiting for?"

~PTW~

"It's still a check whether you like it or not, sir." Ianto smirked, the Captain was currently stalking around the table, searching for ways his Welshman could have… "I didn't cheat Jack! Now on your knees soldier and suck my cock!" Jones barked, lowering his trousers and pants in one go. His excited member sprang free, leaking pre-cum already.

"Sir yes sir!" Harkness mocked, falling to his knees, loving Ianto in command mode. "This for me?" Jack purred, taking just the tip between his lips, teasing the head with his tongue. Slowly he worked his lover's generous length further till his nose nudged the dark nest of curls at the base of his Welshman's dick.

"God yeah Jack…Fuck!...suck me Jack!" Ianto groaned. God only knew where his older lover got lube, but slick fingers probed his hole as Jack hummed a happy tune around Jones's length. Two teasing fingers and he bucked, rearing back on the fingers stretching his hole. "Shit! Jack…gonna…fuck!" The younger man's hands clenched in Jack's hair as he shot his cum down the Captain's throat.

Harkness let his younger lover's dick go with a wet 'pop'. "How was that, sir?" Jack asked coyly, swiping cum off his lips, lewdly cleaning it off his thumb by sucking on the digit.

"Guh…yeah sure." Ianto mumbled, pulling his trousers up and 'plonking' into his chair. Three moves later Jack beat him with a triumphant crow. "Sex addled brain, I let you win." Jones pouted.

"Still a win." The Captain shrugged. He grinned, "I get to pick local too?" The younger man nodded carefully, trying to decide if he liked the look in the older man's eye. "Kitchen counter, on your knees."

"Jack, we prepare food there." Ianto whined.

"So we wash it down after."

"And I can never look at it the same again."

Jack just shrugged and pointed, "Strip first." He purred and Ianto chucked his pants in his older lover's face before marching to the kitchen in a huff. "Come on Yanno? Please don't be mad. Let's go cuddle in bed instead, yeah?" Jack tried, feeling sorry, shuffling his feet as he followed his naked lover.

Ianto turned and grabbed Jack by the braces, "Shut up, get naked and get that monster of a cock up my arse." Jones huffed, smashing their lips together. Getting up on the counter as Jack shucked his clothes in record time. Ianto shook his arse and still glistening hole at The Captain in invitation. One the older man was glad to accept and Jones grunted as Harkness got on the counter and pushed his dick into his younger lover without further preamble.

"Gods baby, so tight, so good. Gonna fuck you so hard baby." Jack purred, grabbing for his Welshman's hips. Ianto made a noise of satisfaction as his older lover set up a harsh, but enjoyable pace. Harkness reached around and started pumping Jones's cock, turning him into a pile of groaning goo.

"Jack oh! Please…gonna cum fuck!" Ianto cried and the Captain pounded harder till his younger lover spurt cum over his fist.

When Ianto's inner muscles clamped down Jack snapped his hips till he followed, filling his lover's tight arse with his cum.

PtWPtWPtWPtWPtWPtWPtWPtWPtW

"We should do that for every game!"

"Oh yes I can see it now, Candyland the new and improved sexed up version."

"Sexual Chutes and Ladders."

"Sex Checkers?" Ianto snorted.

"Well we just played sex chess, so why not?"


End file.
